KAISOO : SCANDAL
by swaggerexo
Summary: KIM JONGIN adalah seorang superstar bertemu dengan DO KYUNGSOO CEO Dong Mall yang dulunya mereka satu sekolah, dan setelah lulus, Kyungsoo mendapat masalah! dan berujung Skandal yang harus di tutupi. skandal apakah itu? dan apa yang akan merekalakukan untuk menutupi skandal tersebut? dan hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Mind to review readersdeul? ;;3
1. PEOLOGUE By : Swaggerexo

Tittle : KAISOO : SCANDAL

Author : Swaggerexo

Rated : M

Length : CHAPTER

Cast : - Kim Jong In / Kai ( EXO K ) : AS STUDENT & TOP IDOL

- Do Kyungsoo / Dio ( EXO K ) : AS CEO TOP MALL IN SEOUL

SUPPORT CAST : - Jo In Sung : AS KYUNGSOO'S FATHER

- Gong Hyo Jin : AS KYUNGSOO'S MOTHER

- Rain : AS JONGIN'S FATHER

- Boa : AS JONGIN'S MOTHER

- Jung Krystal : AS JONGIN'S MANAGER WHO LOVED JONGIN

- Lee Sooman : AS KYUNGSOO'S GRANDFATHER

- Lee Kwangsoo : AS KYUNGSOO'S BROTHER

- Lee Sung Kyung : AS JONGIN'S SISTER

- Kang Minhyuk CNBlue : AS KYUNGSOO'S ASSISTANT WHO LOVE KRYSTAL

- EXO'S ALL MEMBER : Random

- Irene Red Velvet

Genre : ROMANCE & COMEDY

Ost : Kim Bum Soo - Appear & Chen - Best Luck

- SCANDAL -

PROLOGUE!

Kim Jong In adalah seorang murid dan juga artis top di seluruh dunia yang mempunyai banyak fans bersama saudaranya Chanyeol,Kris,Sehun,Chen dan Suho.

Do Kyung Soo adalah seorang murid yang menjadi Ceo Dong Mall. Mall terpopuler di seluruh dunia termasuk Seoul. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masing-masing mempunyai asisten bernama Krystal dan Minhyuk mereka semua berada di satu sekolah

Setelah mereka lulus, Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya dan Jongin beserta saudaranya semakin meledak-ledak di kanca musik. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran untuk menonton Jongin, Ia membeli tiket untuk konser mereka di Korea dan Kyungsoo pun datang untuk menonton konser itu sendirian dan Kyungsoo lupa untuk menghadiri acara keluarga. Kyungsoo akhirnya diberi hukuman untuk mencari pasangan secepatnya.

"Tapi Eomma, Aku sudah mempunyai pacar!"

"Siapa dia?"

"Kim Jongin!"

Apakah skandal ini akan terungkap? apakah saham mereka akan merosot saat mengetahui hal ini? dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Swaggerexo

Keep reading readersdul :*

mohon bantuannya, jika ini kurang review maka saya akan menghapusnya.

NB : catatan untuk FF Kristao, itu belum sempat saya buat karna kehabisan ide TAT /plak/ hehehe maafkan saya /bows/ terimakasih telah dukung author!

감사합니다 리덧들! 사랑해ㅐㅐㅐㅐㅐㅐ ;*


	2. Chapter 1 By swaggerexo

Pertanyaan sejuta review : Ini Yaoi / GS?

Jawaban : Yaoi ^3^)/ yaayy /digeplak readers/ maaf yg ingin fanfic ini GS. author ngga bisa membayangkannya TAT /guling"/

oke! Happy reading!

CHAPTER 1

By : Swaggerexo

Kim Bum Soo - Appear (Secret Garden Ost pt 2)

semua kamera serta lampu sorot itu menuju kesatu arah menuju kesatu pria tinggi berkulit tan dan wajah yang terukir sempurna membuat semua wanita terpana melihatnya. Dia, Kim Jong In.

"Kai-ah! tersenyumlah" ucap Krystal. Jongin menatap Krystal dan tersenyum kecil. membuat ke-5 saudaranya (sahabat Jongin yang sudah Jongin anggap saudara) itu mendecih.

"dasar pilih kasih sekali dia!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Heis, Krystal eonnie kan emang menyukai Jongin" ucap Sung Kyung membuat ke-5 saudaranya menatap adik perempuannya itu horror.

"Apa?"

di tempat lain, sebuah ducati berhenti di sebuah mall yang akan di buka. disana banyak orang yang mengerubungi mobil itu dengan satu bodyguard yang membukakan mobil ducati hitam tersebut, lampu flash menyinari langkah kaki Namja bertuxedo itu.

"Tuan Kyungsoo, mari. lewat sini.." Namja itu mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti Namja yang berada di depannya. Ia diikuti 10 bodyguard menuju kedalam mall yang sudah diisi banyak stand juga para staff yang menunggu di lantai 2.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kyungsoo" semua staff yang berada di lantai 2 itu membungkuk sopan terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooie! Chukkae!" Ayah Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan memeluk anak yang sangat Ia sayangi itu.

Ya, Do Kyungsoo. mempunyai 6 saudara kandung, Kyungsoo adalah anak terakhir dari keluarga Do yang sangat pintar dan juga berbakat.

.

.

.

Malam itu. tepatnya pukul 7 malam waktu Korea, Namja mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sedang berjalan menuju Showtek dome untuk melihat pertunjukan M1 Boyband terkenal asal Korea yang baru-baru ini meledak-ledak bak nuklir. Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit cepat menuju Showtek dome karna Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

"aish dia mengikutiku terus" Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan tak ada seorangpun. Kyungsoo segera berlari dan orang itupun ikut lari dan.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kyungsoo menoleh. ternyata itu Minhyuk. Kyungsoo berhenti dan menghela nafasnya frustasi.

"Ngapain kamu disini?!" tanya Kyungsoo malas. Minhyuk melebarkan senyumnya.

"sebagai asisten yang baik.." Minhyuk merangkul Kyungsoo "aku harus mengikutimu. lagi pula" Minhyuk tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau fanboy?" Tanya Kyungsoo curiga. Minhyuk terkaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, aku ingin melihat manager mereka yang cantik itu" Minhyuk mengeluarkan cengirannya.

PLETAK!

"ouch!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Minhyuk.

"dasar mesum! ppft" Kyungsoo terkekeh dan berjalan santai ke dalam dome bersama Minhyuk yang masih mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk telah duduk di salah satu seat di depan panggung. Minhyuk melihat wanita sedang berbicara serius pada produser yang Minhyuk percaya itu adalah Krystal.

"Itu? Jung Krystal? orang yang kau sukai itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Minhyuk mengangguk pelan. matanya sungguh berbinar-binar menatap wanita yang memang cantik itu.

Showtek dome menggelap dan teriakan para fans pun menggema termasuk Kyungsoo dan Minhyuk. dari panggung terlihat 6 Namja berdiri dengan satu orang yang berada di paling depan. Ia menari dengan instrumen lagu mereka.

"WAAAAAAAA KIM JONGINNNNN!" teriak para fans. pria yang berada di paling depan itu tersenyum dan terus menari dengan lincahnya. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Namja itu tanpa berkedip. senyumnya tetap terukir di bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Kyungsoo teringat saat Ia masih satu sekolah dengan Jongin. Ia selalu memperhatikan Namja berkulit tan itu menari di aula sendirian atau banyak crew atau mungkin saat Ia syuting. Kyungsoo sangat ingin berbicara padanya. tapi setiap kali Ia ingin berbicara, Jongin selalu bersifat menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo mendesah kasar. mengingat hal tersebut membuat kepalanya pusing. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Minhyuk.

"Kyung, Ibumu bilang.. Kau harus ke acara keluarga" ucap Minhyuk santai. membuat Kyungsoo teringat akan hal tersebut segera melihat jam tangannya.

"Omona aku telat acaranya sudah selesai! kau iniiiii kenapa tidak bilang?!" Kyungsoo mulai panik. Ia pasti akan di beri hukuman.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa" ucap Minhyuk santai. membuat Kyungsok memukul-mukul kepala Minhyuk dengan sangat kasar.

"ya ya yaaa nanti aku bisa bodooohh!" ucap Minhyuk menghalangi Kyungsoo.

"Haish! kau ini! BIAR! yang kau ingat kenapa Krystal terus sih?! AAARRGH!" Kyungsoo memukulkan kepalanya ke dashboard dan menangis kecil.

"Ck.." Minhyuk menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyungsoo sudah di hadang oleh Ibunya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk dan memasang aegyonya.

"eommaa~" Eomma Kyungsoo segera menaruh jarinya di bibir mungil Kyungsoo.

"kemana saja kau?" tanya Hyo Jin, Eomma Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semakin gencar menunjukkan wajah terinnocentnya.

"jawab Eomma Kyungie!"

"Hyo Jin-ah.. sudahlah.." ucap Appa Kyungsoo memeluk pinggang Eomma Kyungsoo yang langsung di tepis oleh Eomma Kyungsoo kasar.

"Eommaa.. mianhae.." Kyungsoo mengatupkan tangannya, menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya semakin imut.

"Kyungie. kau akan ku beri hukuman." Deg. Kyungsoo terkaget, membuat jantungnya berhenti seketika dan memompa lebih cepat.

"Kau harus menemukan kekasih, secepatnya. dan! kau harus cepat memberi Eomma serta Appamu cucu. Eomma tidak mau tau" Kyungsoo serasa ingin pingsan.

"TAPI EOMMA! AKU SUDAH PUNYA PACAR! ups" Kyungsoo menutup bibirnya dan meruntuki dirinya kenapa dia sespomtan itu. membuat Eommanya menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Ah ji..jinjjayo? Siapa dia? apa dia manis? apa dia cantik? a..apa dia bisa memasak?" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan menatap Ibunya khawatir.

"Eomma, dia Kim Jongin.." Eomma Kyungsoo terdiam. lalu tertawa kecil.

"Dia laki-laki? hahaha. ahh Kyungie.. Kau pasti bercanda" Kyungsoo semakin menunduk.

"Hah, anak kita gay?! hahaha kau tau itu? Ya Kyungsoo-ah.. sadarlah!" Eomma Kyungsoo mendekati Kyungsoo Eomma Kyungsoo hendak menampar anaknya itu tetapi kemudian Ia memeluk anaknya itu dengan erat.

Kyungsoo dan Eommanyapun menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat Ayah Kyungsoo ikut memeluk mereka berdua dan mengusap rambut istri serta anaknya dengan sayang.

"Hah.. ternyata anakku sudah besar eh?" Appa Kyungsoo mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Cepat panggil dia kami ingin bertemu dengannya." ucap Appa Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo terkaget kembali, Ia mengangguk pelan.

"baiklah, lekaslah tidur. jangan lupa untuk mengajaknya menemui kami." ucap Appa Kyungsoo lalu merangkul istrinya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang berfikir keras.

dan Kyungsoopun mulai panik.

"HAISHH AKU BODOH ATAU BAGAIMANA?! KANG MINHYUKKKKK!"

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Minhyuk untuk mengunjungi dorm M1.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan nomornya?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari meliat sekeliling. Minhyuk mengangguk lalu mengajak Kyungsoo untuk segera menuju ke dorm M1

sesampainya mereka di dorm super megah itu, Kyungsoo segera melangkah masuk ditemani Minhyuk di sampingnya.

Ting tung..

Ckrek..

"Oo? nuguseyo?" Tanya seorang Namja bertubuh pendek dengan wajahnya seperti guardian.

"Annyeong. aku Do Kyungsoo, apa Kim Jongin ada?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sopan. Namja itu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Dia sedang berada di balkon.. o ya, namaku Suho" Suho tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya, Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Suho dan membungkuk.

"katanya kau Ceo Dong Mall ya?" tanya Suho. Kyungsoo tersipu dan mengangguk pelan. membuat Suho gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang super imut itu.

"Ah, itu dia Jongin." ucap Suho menunjuk Namja yang sedang asik bermain dengan Toy puddle miliknya.

"Oke, terimakasih. Minhyuk tolong kau jaga jangan sampai ada yang tau untuk masalah ini. arrachi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Minhyuk mengangguk

Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di depannya.

"ah, hi?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang bermain dengan toy puddlenya.

"Kkk mereka lucu sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengusap-usap toy poodle milik Jongin.

"hm, well.. kau Do Kyungsoo kan? ceo Dong Mall? ada apa?" Tanya Kai, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"tolong bantu aku.." ucap Kyungsoo parau. Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"apa yang harus ku bantu?" Kyungso semakin mendekat kepada Jongin membuat Jongin mundur sedikit. Kyungsoo memberi puppy eyesnya yang imut.

"Bantu aku kau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku.."

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED!

WEEEEEE GOMAWO BUAT REVIEWNYA YANG SANGAT BAIK! /LOPE" DIUDARA/ SARAN DAN KRITIK JANGAN LUPA OYA! KALIAN BOLEH KASIH SARAN ATAU REQUEST JUGA ;)

OKE. PPYEONG :3


End file.
